


Always Check for Pandas Under the Sink

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [128]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Panda - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, Water, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy can't wait to meet the person who's going to give her such great advice the first time they meet. But there's no reason why she couldn't share their advice with others in the meantime.





	Always Check for Pandas Under the Sink

**Author's Note:**

> fiction0792 on tumblr prompted mirror, panda, water.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy loved her Soulmark. 

It was ridiculous, memorable, and there was absolutely no way she was going to get a false positive. She couldn't wait to meet the person who would say such a thing the first time they met her; judging by the Words, they would make her laugh. There would never be a dull moment with her Soulmate.

But in the meantime, there was no reason why she couldn't share their advice with others.

So she did: on bathroom stalls with sharpie, on post-it notes stuck to hotel bathroom mirrors, and once, by arranging q-tips on the bathroom counter in S.H.I.E.L.D. temporary housing.

But recently, she'd been monopolizing the mirror in the locker room of the Avengers Compound.

By chance (or fate), it was already half fogged over when Darcy arrived in the locker room to get ready for her workout. She heard the water in the shower shut off as she went up on her tiptoes to trace the familiar Words onto the mirror.

And then she heard it.

A thrill raced across her skin when he spoke: "Be careful, there. Don't you know you should always check for pandas under the sink?"

Darcy smiled as she turned toward her Soulmate.

And then her eyes popped out of her head, because none of her Soul-meeting daydreaming had ever treated her to a towel-clad Captain America.

She cleared her throat and shook her head to regain the brain functions that had halted at the sight of him.

"I always do, thanks to you," she told him.

He didn't drop the towel, but it was a near thing.

Darcy turned back to trace the warning onto the foggy mirror (and give him time to readjust the towel).

"I feel like I should... probably ask you out for coffee or something," he said when she finished.

Darcy ran her eyes over him appreciatively. "Maybe you should get dressed first."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174470644668/always-check-for-pandas-under-the-sink)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
